


Sweet Spots

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, Slight Yuuri/Phichit, Their Detroit days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: “But don’t get too comfortable. ‘Cause he’ll make you wait for it.” Phichit grumbles. “And if you don’t, next thing you know, you’re tied up, can’t move, and then he’ll laugh at you, Victor.”Victor looks far from opposed to the idea though. “Oh…” He says, a little starstruck. “I might not be too opposed to that.”(In which Victor and Phichit don't really talk about Detroit but about Yuuri instead.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Phichit is not a Normal friend. 
> 
> SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHY I HAD TO SEE YUURI/OBAMA AND SHREK AND SPORTACUS AND STEVE HARVEY JUST TO TAG THIS I NEED NAMES

Phichit observes how Victor stares at Yuuri from across the room, the man isn't doing much, just talking with a few skaters but it makes Victor sigh fondly. 

Phichit sips on the bubbly champagne and smiles into his glass. It seems like just yesterday they were practicing at the same rink under Celestino. The years with Yuuri passed in a blink and now look at him, engaged with the idol from his poster collection (which, Phichit helped accumulate with each Christmas and birthday) with a silver GPF medal around his neck. The loss stings but Phichit can't help the overwhelming swell of pride, his best friend has come so far and he's proud.

"You love him a lot, huh?" He says, startling Victor. Enough of this pity party he's throwing for himself in his head. He's gonna get answers he hasn't managed to wrangle out of Yuuri yet. Victor misses his sly grin. 

"Yes." He says quietly with love and affection in his eyes. He lifts the flute of champagne to his lips.

Phichit looks at Yuuri laugh at something Mila says. "Have you guys had sex yet?" Victor chokes on the drink. "No? Heavy petting then?" Phichit thumps him on the back until Victor waves him off with flushed cheeks. 

"Ah... We haven't done much. Other-other than kiss and a few other things." Victor says embarrassedly. Phichit smiles reassuringly. 

"There's nothing wrong with that! Wanna know some of his sweet spots?" The skater continues conversationally. Victor looks up at him with confusion and hint of conflict. 

"Don't get me wrong," Phichit waves, "In Detroit, we fooled around. Not exactly a relationship, after all, Yuuri is still my best friend." Victor seems to relax. "Not to mention the fact that he fantasized about you like, ninety percent of the time." 

"Tell me." Victor blurts out, eyes shining with curiosity and excitement. Phichit laughs. He gives the area around them a casual glance around and looks back to Victor just as enthusiastic. 

"Okay, okay. So-Yuuri, when we would cuddle-we had shitty heaters by the way-he likes being scratched on the back of the neck. Like, softly with your nails at his hairline." Victor nods understandingly. 

"He does seem to like it when I pet his hair." Phichit hums approvingly.

“When you guys kiss does he sit in your lap?”

“Sometimes,” Victor leans in and Phichit does the same.

“Just grab his ass, okay? Just go for it, squeeze it, take two handfuls and go to town. It’ll make him so embarrassed but he likes it.” Phichit gushes. “He’s got a great ass, appreciate it.” Victor glances over at his fiancé and bites his lip, looking every bit like he wanted to do just that. 

“Yuuri’s also got this thing- like, his bruises. He likes to press them. He’s got a bit of a masochism streak in him like that, likes the pain in sensitive places.” Victor makes a little noise of understanding. He’s seen at the onsen the way Yuuri’s fingers linger over mottled purple skin after a long day of practice filled with falls. 

“But don’t get too comfortable. ‘Cause he’ll make you wait for it.” Phichit grumbles. “And if you don’t, next thing you know, you’re tied up, can’t move, and then he’ll _laugh at you_ , Victor.” 

Victor looks far from opposed to the idea though. “Oh…” He says, a little starstruck. “I might not be too opposed to that.”  
Phichit rolls his eyes and nudges him with his elbow. “You guys are perfect for each other then.” 

“Anyways,” he continues. “He’s literally the _cutest_ thing if you have him in your lap and you tease him. He just-” Phichit gets a faraway look in his eyes and sighs dreamily, “He clenches around you so warm and soft, it’s the best feeling, Victor.” He gives the man a look. Victor downs the rest of his champagne in one go, blush high on his cheeks. He lays his head down on the edge of the clothed table and mumbles something vehemently in Russian. Phichit laughs and then leans in and whispers next to his ear.

“Also…” Phichit seals the deal for him. “He would always cum harder when I would talk about you.” Victor makes a wounded noise and jerks his head up to give Phichit an imploring stare, as if he couldn’t decide if Phichit was messing with him or not. He feels as if all the air has been punched out of him.

The Thai skater puts his hands up in surrender, voice lowered, uptick of the corners of his mouth mischievous. He waves a peace sign in front of Victor. Victor’s eyes follow them. “My fingers aren’t enough for his mouth, not when he wants to choke on Victor Nikiforov’s co-” 

“PHICHIT,” Yuuri interrupts loudly from behind. He looks at the two of them suspiciously. His hands are devoid of any glasses.

 _So he hasn’t heard anything_ , Phichit thinks. He smiles innocently. “Hi Yuuri! I was just telling your fiancé about Detroit, right Victor?” There’s a silence and the Thai skater glances over at Victor who is staring at Yuuri intensely. He feels only a little bad when he kicks Victor underneath the table. 

He abruptly coughs and is yanked out of his reverie. “Yes that’s right, D-Detroit. It sounded like so much fun, Yuuri!” Yuuri shoots Phichit a dirty look and groans. 

“What did he _say._ ” 

“Nothing bad I promise.” Phichit crosses over his heart.

“You’re still charming in my eyes as ever, Yuuri.” 

“Phichit.” The said skater holds back a snort and pushes back his chair. 

“That looks like my cue to leave,” He says quickly. “I’ll see you guys later on the dance floor, yes?” He gives them a wave and meanders over to the direction of Christophe but not before throwing a wink over his shoulder and snatching another flute of champagne off of a passing waiter. 

“What did he say?” Yuuri turns back to Victor and demands. 

Victor looks at Yuuri adoringly and stands. He clasps their hands together and bring them to his chest. “Nothing bad, _moya lyubov_. If anything, I’m a little more in love with you.” Victor says excitedly. 

Yuuri mutters something and sighs. “Alright.” He gives. “Dance with me?” He looks up at Victor with those gorgeous brown eyes of his and light pink dusting his cheeks and Victor feels winded all over again.

“Of course. Anything for you.” Victor smiles brightly. He lets Yuuri pull them over to the dance floor and steal his heart away all over again with that bright laugh and warm skin beneath them.

**Author's Note:**

> Victor and Phichit eventually spill about what they were talking about but Yuuri ain't even mad, he's just exasperated bc he knows Phichit is a gossipy BITCH and also in a weird way-trying to help. There are worse people to talk to that about after all. 
> 
> Talk to me about your HCs at [my tumblr here](http://crazygaze.tumblr.com/) and my other drabbles that [I don't post on AO3 here ](http://crazygaze.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing)
> 
> Figures my first YOI fic on AO3 would involve Phichit. I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I LOVE PHICHIT SM AND I NEED THE WORLD TO LOVE HIM TOO-


End file.
